


Red clouds

by Minai28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minai28/pseuds/Minai28
Summary: The Uchiha clan is dead, Itachi and Sasuke are missing and their cousin is wearing the red clouds of the Akatsuki, waiting for them to join him.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Mine

One month after the massacre, Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother Sasuke were still missing.  
By now there was no use searching for them, either they were dead or had been taken by their mad cousin.  
That was what everyone in Konoha thought but in truth, they had been captured on their way to meet up with said cousin.

If Itachi had been alone their assailants wouldn't have had a chance but he had to protect his injured younger brother.  
They got their hands on Sasuke and used him to capture Itachi as well.  
The brothers had been sold to a camp of outlaws training slaves for rich clients.  
Drugged up and bound as they were they had yet to be freed. They were waiting in a cell for him to come as they knew he would.

It had taken a whole week to find them and he was furious, those imbeciles had touched what was his.  
They had hurt them.  
It wasn't hard to get in, not for him, it took the people staffing the camp too long to see him in their midst.  
Blood was covering the floor long before the first scream left a cutthroat.  
His kunai pierced and cut the slavers.  
His cloak had been mostly black before but by the time he was done, it was covered in blood.  
The red of the blood and the clouds on his cloak merged seamlessly.  
Even when he could only use one of his eyes to see, the image of blood covering his hands would always be… alluring.  
Especially now that he had been separated from his love for a whole month's time.

Itachi noticed that he was there when blood was covering the ground to the gate of his cell.  
A tiered smile graced his face, his body might feel especially frail due to the drugs but his mind was clear.  
"Hello, Shisui…"  
The door was opened without a word, Shisui stood above him.  
Sasuke who had been chained to the wall fell over, unconscious.  
He didn’t have to see what followed.  
"To think that I went through so much trouble to get you...be grateful.", he said in a playful tone.  
"Oh, I am! Thank you so much for getting us. I'll make it up for you later."  
Itachi looked so pure looking up at him like this, too innocent for Shisui's taste.  
"Show me how thankful you really are…"  
Shisui licked his lips, as he undid his pants, revealing his hard cock.  
It had been a long time for Itachi as well, he had missed doing wicked things with his lover.  
Itachi's hands were bound to the ground so all he could do was to use his mouth to please him.  
Itachi went to work, licking and sucking on the dick before him.  
"Eager are we? If only your brother could see what a slut you are…", Shisui teased, his hand digging into Itachi's hair.  
Itachi whined beneath him, he was used to dirty talk during sex but not to the quip about his brother.  
Shisui dragged him off of his erection.  
"Tell me what you are…"  
"Let's not do this now… ", Itachi bagged, uncomfortable due to Sasuke’s presence.  
Shisui looked down on him, one eye hidden behind bandages. The menacing glow of that single piercing eye was enough for Itachi to understand that this was not up for discussion.  
Itachi swallowed, he couldn't deny that he liked these dirty games.  
"I'm a slut… your private slut."  
"And?"  
He swallowed his pride and opened his mouth,  
"And I love your cock so much, Shisui-sama. Please use my throat to your heart's content."  
Shisui would pay for this later.

Shisui hummed as he thrust his dick all the way into Itachi's mouth and down his throat.  
His thrusts were merciless, to say that it hurt was an understatement.  
Tears started to well up in Itachi's eyes and his own cock grew uncomfortably hard in his pants.

By the time Shisui was done with him, the tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
Itachi licked his lips, he had swallowed every drop Shisui had to offer but he was hungry for more.  
He barely noticed that his chains had been cut.  
"The second round will have to wait, your brother's about to wake up…"  
Shisui produced a second cloak from somewhere and wrapped Itachi in black with red clouds.

Itachi had known what he'd gotten himself into all those years ago. The moment he realized that there was more to his beloved cousin than meets the eye.  
The moment he saw the excitement in his eyes while Itachi bleed on him,  
that wicked smile as he killed the one who hurt him, his lips caressing the wound.  
He was Shisui's from that moment onward.  
Itachi would stay by his side for eternity.


	2. Yours

The moment Itachi hit the mattress in one of the Akatsuki hideouts he started to strip, desperate for a bath and perhaps a second round.  
"Obito is taking care of Sasuke for now…", Shisui informed him.  
He smirked when he saw Itachi strip, "What a beauty you are… but I still need to clean myself or do you want to help?"  
Shisui lapped up some half-dried blood, of his hand to demonstrate what he meant.  
The way Itachi's breath stopped dead and his cheek took on a scarlet shade was all he needed to see.  
Shisui stepped closer and held his hand out for him.  
The boy before him gently held his hand with his own as his tongue caressed his flesh.  
He reveled in the way Itachi adored every inch of his body, even when it was covered in blood.  
"What a good boy…", Shisui murmured.  
Itachi was his.  
Devoted to him and no one else.  
Well, Sasuke was the exception but Shisui didn't mind the boy.  
If anything Sasuke could become like his brother and Shisui loved to think that one day two people would lick the blood off of him.  
Another to stay by his side, someone he could let loose with and for.

Itachi drew him back to reality with kisses placed on the now clean hand.  
"You deserve a reward, you get to choose…", a wicked grin graced Shisui's face.  
Itachi spoke before he could continue, “I'm not in the mood for further games… I propose sharing a bath.", while willing Itachi was tiered.  
Shisui raised an eyebrow, "This bad?", Itachi nodded in turn.

Itachi was surprised when Shisui swept him off his feet and carried him to the bathroom.  
Shisui's strong arms were so comfortable, the younger Uchiha could simply fall asleep in them and be content.  
The size of the bathtub was another surprise for Itachi, it was more than big enough for both of them.  
Itachi caressed Shisui's cheek as he was put down on the edge of the bathtub.  
His eyes were drawn to the bandages around Shisui's right eye.  
"Did you get your eye back?"  
" 'Course I did. I'd have gotten you out of there 2 weeks ago if it wasn't for the surgery."

Itachi could remember the night Shisui had lost his eye.  
Shisui had called him to the Nakano river in the middle of the night.  
He was full of cuts and bruises and worst of all, his right eye gone.  
Every time Shisui blinked Itachi would see the void left behind his eyelid.  
Shisui wanted to end his life, he wanted Itachi to see, to give him power with his death.  
The younger was shocked, horrified even, Itachi couldn’t keep calm, he couldn’t let this happen.  
He grabbed onto Shisui before he could jump.  
He didn't let Shisui, he had promised himself to his cousin but he wouldn't support this, ever.  
Itachi tried and failed to hold back his tears, sobbing openly into Shisuis' chest.  
He held the older close, not really knowing what he was doing, he moved to kiss him.  
First his lips then, he moved up to his right cheek and finally kissed the empty eye socket, all the while begging him to stay.  
Bagging for him to stay alive, “Please... *sob* Stay! Be selfish and life! Or life for *sob* me but please, please stay!”  
He kissed away and finally licked up some of the blood that covered Shisui's face.  
The laughter that left Shisui's lungs sounded inhuman, insane even.  
He kissed away some of Itachi's tears, mirroring what the boy had done to him.  
"You win. I wanted to die for you and I will…"  
Shisui's grin seemed too wide, his teeth to white.  
Itachi wanted to protest but he was cut off.  
"I'm giving my life into your sweet hands, 'tachi... I'll live and die at your command."

Itachi caressed Shisui's hair, as the bathtub filled up.  
Shisui's hands moved to cress Itachi's side.  
"My beauty…"  
Itachi continued to cress Shisui's hair, "Yes, yours… and you're mine…", he bent down to place a kiss on Shisui's forehead.  
"Sure am.", The older Uchiha smiled up at him from where he was crouching.  
He kissed up and down Itachi's side.  
"Should I make you feel good? Make you forget?"  
He moved between his legs, placing a gentle kiss on Itachi's exposed member, his eye focused solely on him.  
Itachi bit his lip, it was nice seeing the older on his knees smiling up at him but he felt so very dirty, too dirty to be touched like this.  
"I'd love it… but I'll have to say no, I want to feel clean first."  
He smiled at Shisui and tugged at the elders' shirt.  
"I suggest you strip if you want to join me."

Shisui sighed, as he sunk into the water, making space between his legs.

Itachi sunk into the tub in front of his lover, into his embrace.  
The older slowly started to com his messy hair, kissing his shoulders and hair from time to time.  
The water was warm, relaxing for his abused body.  
Itachi fell back into Shisui's arms, everything started spinning around him.  
He didn't know what it was but assumed it had something to do with the drug he'd been given.  
"Shisui… will you take care of me for a bit?", He asked, voice feeble before he fell asleep in his lover's arms.  
He heard Shisui chuckle and felt how his body was lifted out of the water, in an odd half-asleep state.


	3. Bloody hands

After a week of their stay, Itachi's body had returned to top form.  
Meeting Obito without his mask and alias was new to Itachi, he had been a child when Obito supposedly died and hadn't known him.  
Itachi hadn't expected an uncle who loved to tease him and the rest of the family.  
Dimly he wondered whether his personality has changed when Shisui brainwashed him.

"You know you'd make a cute girl." The older Uchiha grinned at him from Sasuke's bedside.  
Sasuke had been put under a different drug and needed more time to recover.  
The smaller boy smiled, "Nah, Nii-san's prettier as a boy…", he was weak.  
"Right you are, Sasuke!", Shisui chimed in.  
He let his hand slide through Itachi's hair.  
"Enough about my looks…"  
Even when it annoyed him, it was nice to have some semblance of family left after the rest had died.

Sasuke didn't really know what had happened, he only knew that he'd have to stay with uncle Obito for a while.  
The drugs affected his mind, he couldn't think clearly so talking to him about any of it was out of the question for now.  
Sasuke's broken leg would need some time to heal as well.

Itachi had taken Sasuke and left the village a day before the massacre, so he hadn't seen or heard anything.  
He was thankful for Shisui's bloody hands, he had done it, he had killed them, in Itachi's stead.

The memory of the night Danzo gave his ultimatum still hurt, for both of the teens.  
After taking control over Obito he had hidden Shisui in his dimension for the time being.  
Such a lifeless place, it felt oddly right for him as Itachi's fell to his knees.  
"What's wrong, babe?"  
Itachi's mask that he had held up for weeks, even when accused of killing his love, broke into a million pieces in Shisui's arms.  
He told him what had happened between heavy sobs, clinging to Shisui all the while.  
"I *sob* don't know what to do!", Itachi's eyes were full of tears.  
Sasuke meant the world to him and Danzo's 'deal', would keep him safe.  
If however he ever found out that Shisui was alive and the urn of ashes Itachi gave to the old man were indeed not Shisui's remains, Sasuke would be as good as dead.  
They couldn't risk it.

Letting Danzo kill their entire family wasn't an option either, Itachi would feel just as guilty as if he'd been the one to do it.  
"I'll do it."  
Itachi stared at the older as if he was insane.  
"My hands are already bloody, what's the blood of a few hundred people on them?"  
Shisuis smile was off, inhuman even.  
"Take Sasuke away from the village, the two of us and the Akatsuki are enough to protect him. Anyone who'll touch either of you will die by my hands and that's a promise."  
Itachi's breath hitched in his throat, he went limp in Shisui's arms, relieved and emotionally exhausted.

The Akatsuki was basically under their control now that Obito would do anything for the three of them.  
One war had been avoided but that didn't mean peace would last forever.  
Especially in their little family, at some point the drug would leave Sasuke's body, and talking about what happened would be unavoidable.

Shisui had asked to simply tell him a part of the truth; that Shisui had killed the rest of their family but Itachi refused this option.  
If they are to keep Sasuke close and protect him, they can’t let him hate Shisui!  
The three of them were all that was left.  
Itachi could never bare having to choose between his two most beloved or keep Sasuke with murderers against his own will.  
It was better to keep Sasuke in the dark even if the boy was bound to notice that something's off with Shisui.

Itachi felt uneasy with the change in Shisui's demeanor, even when he knew that Shisui was showing himself in his entirety.  
He didn't like seeing the man who didn't blink an eye as he killed their family and the man who had protected him since childhood in one person.  
Shisui was unhinged, he didn't hold back anything anymore, not that cruel laughter and not the mocking comments about everything and everyone.  
He was still his playful self at the same time and it messed with Itachi's mind.

The two left the hideout to get supplies and Itachi had to stop Shisui from killing a shinobi they meet by accident on the way.  
"Aw, common! He saw us, we can't just let him go!"  
Itachi held tight on Shisui's hand, holding him back as the shinobi before them got ready for battle.  
Shisui sighed at the look Itachi gave him.  
"Fine… I'll see what I can do…",  
Shisui grumbled before knocking the man out.

"Why would you want him dead…?"  
Itachi asked after the man's memories had been sufficiently obstructed.  
It was no secret that Shisui liked to be the one to end another's life but this felt odd.  
Shisui sighed, "fine, you got me. He looked at you as if you'd be a fucking princess in distress as if he was about to save you from me.", His face showed his disgust clearly.  
"When you're mine…"

"To be fair you do make a good dragon.", Itachi joked.  
"A strong, beautiful, fire-breathing creature…"  
A small blush went across Shisui's cheek.  
"Does that mean you'd fuck a dragon?"  
Itachi shook his head, this conversation would end here.

The day didn't end with this one random shinobi.  
An Anbu had followed them back from the market of a nearby village.  
It wasn't surprising, not really anyway, she was most likely on a different mission all together but Shisui - an S-rank outlaw- took president.  
This time Itachi didn't stop him.  
Instead he watched as the woman before them was disfigured and finally killed.

"Your hands are covered in blood again…", Itachi commented.  
"It's pretty isn't it?", Shisui's smile was feral and it woke something in Itachi.  
Even after all These years, He still had to come to terms with being attracted to this side of Shisui.  
For good or for bad he had dedicated his life to this man and had to embrace him in all that he was.  
"Yes… you do look beautiful", Itachi meant it.  
He caressed Shisui's cheek drawing him close and kissing his lips.

Shisui's hands traveled his body, moving clothes out of the way till they finally revealed Itachi's delicate skin.  
With every touch of Shisui's the white of Itachi's was slowly covered by fresh blood.  
"Mh... I told you before that being with me will stain you… now that you've seen how literal it can be-"  
"Shisui, stop bringing it up. I'm yours to stain as you please."  
Itachi moved his neck to the side, showing off his flesh, offering it to his lover.  
"Stain me."  
Shisui bared his teeth, there was a mad gleam in his eye.  
"Oh, my pleasure!"  
Shisui's sharp teeth ravaged Itachi's flesh, drawing out blood and moans alike.

Itachi withered beneath Shisui.  
The younger was helpless beneath him, he melted into every touch.  
His heart was racing, his breath heavy, his eyes clouded over with lust, his mouth open, moaning and gasping for breath.  
Shisui's hand wandered downward, grasping, and feeling out Itachi's crotch.  
"You're already hard, 'tachi… you're desperate aren't you…? such a good toy…"  
Shisui pinched one of his nipples, playing with it till it was covered in blood, only for him to lick it off.  
He covered Itachi's torso in bite marks till the boy beneath him arched his back, needy moans leaving his throat.  
Itachi was short of losing his mind, it had really been too long since they'd had actual sex, every touch, every bite, every word was so much more intense.  
"Who do you belong to, Itachi?"  
"Ha...you...ha, I'm... yours!"  
"Good boy…", Shisui breathed into his lover's ear, his tongue caressing his flesh again.  
"Tell me what my whore wants and I'll be nice and give it to you…"

Itachi took one of Shisui's hands into his own, pushing a small kiss on it between heavy breathes.  
His tongue caressed Shisui's finger, taking some blood with it.  
Shisui thrust 2 of his fingers into his mouth, playing with his lover's tongue.  
"Come on, I need an answer…."  
Shisui withdrew his fingers.  
He grabbed a handful of hair and lifted Itachi's head up.  
"Shisui… I'm… I need you, please…", Itachi stammered.  
"Then say it. Say what you need…"  
Shisui patiently waited for Itachi to catch his breath.  
Before long the younger started a new, now more composed.  
"Shisui, please…", he swallowed before continuing, "please, I need you to-... to fuck me…"  
Itachi's cheeks turned a shade darker.  
"See? I knew you could say it!"  
Shisui cradled his face gently and kissed his forehead, while his other hand went to get Itachi's pants off.

Soon all of Itachi was exposed, his legs spread to give Shisui access to his most private area.  
Shisui smiled at him, as he thrust his fingers into Itachi's tight hole.

"You're a marble you know? You've said so many depraved things but you're still so very shy… "  
His other hand caressed Itachi's face, the younger averted his eyes, his cheeks still as red as the blood covering his neck.  
The older hit something inside him with the next thrust, making Itachi twitch and moan and cry.  
Shisui couldn't help himself but stare in awe, this beauty was his and his alone.

The elder finally withdrew his fingers, Itachi liked pain so this was more than enough to prepare him.  
"Are you ready, babe?"  
Itachi let out a desperate noise and somehow managed to half nod.  
He didn't waste any time, undoing his pants, and finally revealing his huge meat.  
Shisui made sure to savor the feeling of Itachi's tight hole around his manhood before starting to thrust into him.  
His thrusts were hard and merciless just the way the younger loved them.

At this point Shisui wasn't even sure if his beloved could remember how to speak, judging from the soft whimpers and unfocused eyes.

With every thrust Itachi moaned and gasped beneath him.  
Somehow between heavy thrust, his hand found its way to Shisui's back, grasping his shirt to keep him close.  
The elder bend down to catch his lips in a kiss, if he wanted him close he might as well be as close as possible.  
Itachi had completely lost himself in his lover and neither would change that for the world.

Soon Itachi found himself unable to hold back any longer, his back arched after a particularly hard thrust, he screamed and cried as he came.  
Seeing and feeling his lover tighten around him in the throes of pleasure was what send Shisui over the edge as well.

Shisui cradled Itachi in his arms till his lover returned to reality.  
"Shisui, love… thank you…", Itachi mumbled before cuddling into the strong arms holding him.

Itachi wasn't necessarily unconscious but he barely registered that his clothes were put back on his body.  
Neither did he notice that he was carried until, Sasuke's voice broke the spell.  
"Shisui-Nii! Nii-san!", The small boy was stumbling towards them.  
"What happened? Is Nii-san ok!?"  
"Yes, he's ok… It was nothing much just some small fight! Itachi's just tired and needs to rest. What are you even doing out here?"  
Itachi opened his eyes to see the boy look around in Panik.  
Shisui sighed, "come with us, I know the way back", the next part was more of a hiss, " and don't go running off again. I can't have you getting hurt."  
Sasuke shivered but followed.


	4. Aspirations

Things were peaceful at the hideout for the time being.  
Itachi would accompany Shisui on small missions from time to time.  
Obito took care of Sasuke till the drug finally left his body and they were ready to move to the actual headquarters.  
Nagato was willing to take the Uchiha in but had yet to meet them in person.

"Hey, Nii-san? When will mother and father join us?", The youngest asked full of innocence as he packed a few things for the move.  
Itachi froze and never in his life had he been so happy over a family member answering for him.  
Obito was the one to do so, "You'll have to live with me for a bit longer. We'll have to leave for a friend's place soon, you know your Nii-san and Shisui's new boss?"  
Sasuke nodded happily, still unaware that anything was amiss.

Shisui took his hand in his own and squeezed it.  
The moment they were alone Itachi burst, "What are we supposed to do!?", It was rear for Itachi to display his emotions like this but it seemed to happen more often these days.  
"Tell him what I did… Duh."  
"I told you we can't!", Itachi was visibly upset.  
"Sure we can, you forgave me didn't you?"  
Shisui was too calm for Itachi's liking.  
"Of course I did! But Sasuke's different, he's a child and-"  
Shisui's finger covered his lips, shutting the younger up.  
"I don't regret killing them. Let him know, let the world know, I will get all of them on my side anyway!"

A mad smile graced his face, "I will take over the world and they will thank me for it…", Shisui moved closer, his lips hovering over his lover's.  
"And so will you… You will love being by my side and so will Sasuke and our children…"  
It felt like Itachi's heart had stopped, what was he talking about?  
"Ch-children?", the younger stuttered.  
Shisui smiled, his smile too wide, his eye focused solely on his lover.  
"Yes, children. I want to make a lot of little Uchiha…"  
He kissed Itachi, who keeps staring at the other in shock.

Eventually, he pushed Shisui off.  
"What are you even saying? I'm a guy remember? We can't have chil- …"  
Itachi stared at him as realization dawned, "You want to… take a wife…?"  
Shisui shrugged, the smile not leaving his face.

Panic overtook the younger, would his love replace him…?  
Neither had expected Itachi to slap him but it happened nonetheless.  
Itachi stared at his own hand and then Shisuis red face.  
Shisui's eye showed a fury the younger hadn't expected either,   
as he was roughly shoved against the wall.  
"Itachi… don't forget that you're mine."  
The younger stared up at the older, still shocked.  
Shisui grabbed some of his hair and pulled.  
"You promised to follow my lead in everything. Everything. Now be a good boy and breath..."  
Itachi swallowed, pained by his hair being pulled, the pain brought him back to reality.  
He nodded and took a deep breath.  
His hair was let go.  
"Good boy… now, what did you do wrong?"  
"I panicked…I-I assumed you'd abandon me… I didn't think- I… I didn't talk to you…"  
"That's my boy...", Shisui patted his abused hair gently.

"I want to have children to raise them with you, not because I want to replace you with some girl… I told you before, I’ll tell you again; I will never betray you, love..."  
Shisui held his face gently and reunited their lips once more.  
"We need to talk about this some more once we've got time…", Itachi whispered against his lips.  
"Mh… sure but you'll have to be punished first…", Shisui bit his lips and gently drew the younger closer.  
Itachi smiled, he was looking forward to that punishment as much as Shisui.

The door behind them opened and they heard a gasp.  
Shisui was clearly annoyed but parted the kiss none the less.  
"Um... What's going on?", Sasuke asked, very much stunned.  
Shisui sighed, "We'll have to do it later… Let's get going.", he went ahead of the other two.  
Itachi took Sasuke's hand, Shisui was right.

"Did I upset Shisui-Nii?", Sasuke asked hesitantly.  
"Maybe...", Itachi sighed, "You interrupted something he was looking forward too…."  
Sasuke looked down, "Sorry…"  
"It's fine but please consider knocking next time. It's time to depart, we'll be in Amegakure soon thanks to uncle Obito."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still pretty new here and just found out how to make chapter notes, so here we go!  
> I hope I didn't have miss any spelling errors while editing, I'm dyslexic so it's not exactly easy to get everything right.  
> Here is some background I didn't really mention before; Shisui is 19, Itachi 15, and Sasuke is 9 years old.  
> Itachi and Shisui have been a thing for about 2 years, so they are quite used to one another. ^^


	5. Amegakure

For Sasuke it was the first time moving through Obito's realm and the boy was fascinated!  
How did it work? Why was there a black sky and obsidian pillars? Was there anything else?  
Sasuke jumped around and looked from pillar to pillar and took in every detail he could.  
The older Uchiha found the display to be rather amusing

Eventually, he moved back to his family, and they were transported to the city of metal and rain.

Only Obito had been there before so he was uninterested in their surroundings even if one couldn't see it due to his mask.  
The other Uchiha stared at the monochrome landscape, the buildings rising into the sky and the unnaturally heavy rain.  
Itachi drew Sasuke to him, so he could find shelter from the rain in his Cloak.  
Nagato or pain as he liked to be called by the organization's members, had his home in the tallest skyscraper of the city, right at the top.  
Shisui had asked Obito to take them to the foot of said skyscraper so it wasn't a long journey up.

Obito went ahead of them and was talking to a heavily pierced orange-haired man when the other Uchiha arrived.  
"Ah, you must be, Shisui and Itachi Uchiha… it's a pleasure to meet you..."  
Shisui grinned, "Likewise, I'm forward to working with you… We've got someone else with us too… Babe?"  
Itachi responded by revealing Sasuke.  
"This is Itachi's baby brother, isn't he cute?"  
Sasuke smiled shyly and held tight onto his brother, who in turn stroked his hair to calm the boy.  
"Sasuke has a lot of potential, with the right guidance - which we hope to impart- he can become a great shinobi. We need a save space for him to stay when we're not around and Madara-sama suggested your city.", Itachi said his tone calm.

The pierced man sighed, "I'm going, to be honest. I'm not playing babysitter or giving you a place to stay out of the kindness of my heart or the like. You two are simply worth the cost. Your work up until now proves as much."  
Pain made an odd grimace and turned around to leave.  
"Oi, Nagato!", Shisui shouted respect be damned. Pain froze in place while Itachi shuffled Sasuke, Obito out of the room.

Itachi didn't exactly like fights so he shoved Sasuke off on Obito and went to stop this insanity right where it started.

To his surprise Pain hadn't attacked Shisui, they just stood there staring.  
"So you know…"  
"Yes, we do, we know a lot thanks to our buddy…"  
A feral smile graced Shisui's lips.  
"You can not, in all honesty, refer to 'Madara' as your buddy?"  
Pains agitation was only carried in his voice.  
Itachi sighed, " 'buddy' does, in fact, not describe it correctly. Sufficed to say we are close and to cut this confrontation short-", Itachi stared at his lover full of anger, he knew what Shisui was playing at.  
"Shisui wants to meet you in person and is, I'm afraid, willing to destroy half the city and all of your body's to do so…"

"Do either of you believe you could even come close to my power!?"  
It was as if the air had been sucked from the room, the very life was sucked away and Pain's body was the center of it all.  
Shisui's eye shone with anticipation as he took a step forward his hand twitching, just waiting to grab his sword and-  
Itachi grabbed Shisui's hand before the older could rise to the challenge.  
"I'm sorry, Pain-sama but Shisui is no longer a reasonable person. He can and he will do awful things but I suggest not risking the lives of innocents to avoid a short glance at your face."

Pains face fell and Shisui's grin widened.  
"Itachi-kun come with me."  
He instructed and led the way.  
Itachi gave Shisui a kiss and whispered something in his ear compelling him to stay for the time being.

Itachi was lead to a chamber hidden deep in the tower.  
Inside a skeleton of a man and a blue-haired woman sat on a bed.  
Nagato, the skeletal man had multiple tubes and other medical equipment attached to himself.  
The woman stared at Itachi, ready to defend her partner if need be.  
"Madara had already warned me about your partner's intentions but I'm surprised by you Itachi-kun.", The skeleton spoke.  
"You betrayed your village and followed the man who killed your family but you care for the lives of innocents?", He chuckled lightly.  
"Take a seat. Konan you can relax the boy won't hurt me…ok?", His voice was full of care for her.  
"Are you sure…?"  
He nodded and Konan tried her best to relax for the time being.

They spent the next hour or so talking, Itachi really got along with the older man and his friend.  
Eventually, the talk came back to were it started; to Shisui.  
"Itachi-kun? You can bring Shisui here if you want. I knew he'd be a risk to take on but you seem to have some control over him, so I trust it'll be fine if you're here."  
Itachi was quite surprised by this turn.  
"Are you sure? I can't say I have actual power over him…"  
Nagato nodded, "I can't hide what he already knows from him…also… I’d rather not risk Madara's rage"

Itachi smiled softly, "Alright, thank you very much for your trust."  
Itachi bowed and left the room for his love.


	6. Punishment

The Uchiha had been given a place to stay in Ame, not very far from Nagato's tower.  
There were enough rooms for Obito to have his own, even without Itachi and Shisui sharing one.  
The apartment was very much comfortable, except for one room.  
Sasuke couldn't quite understand why there was a room with a Stone Floor when all the other rooms had wood when it wasn't a bathroom.  
Shisui put a locked cabinet inside, never for Sasuke to discover it's contents.

That night, right after Sasuke had fallen asleep Shisui took Itachi's hand and led him to the odd room.  
Shisui locked the door behind them and stepped behind his lover.

His hands gently caressed the youngers back.  
Itachi smiled and leaned back into his lover's embrace.  
"It's time for your punishment love…", Shisui whispered in his ear.  
"I can't wait…", Itachi closed his eyes in anticipation.

The elder started to circle the younger.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"With my very life…"  
"Really?", the question brought up the event that led to this.  
"I do and I regret distrusting you in the past…", he swallowed, "I deserve any punishment you have in mind...", a small smile graced Itachi's lip's, this would be fun.

"That's my boy…", Shisui reached over and kissed the boy gently, his fingers tangled in Itachi's hair.  
Shisui gently undressed him and pulled a scarf over his eyes, careful not to catch his long locks in the knot.

The elder's hand wandered down and down till it reached, Itachi's half-erect member.  
He played with it till it was fully hard, then withdrew.  
Shisui walked away to get a few things from the cabinet.  
"Open your mouth, little bird."  
Itachi did as was asked of him and soon found an odd tasting pill on his tongue.  
"Swallow it."

The pill slid down his throat as the elder tighten a leather ring around his cock.  
"Don't worry the drug will make you feel good but I won't let you cum till you've been nicely chastised…"  
Shisui grinned against Itachi's flesh before he sunk his teeth into the youngers' shoulder.

Another order left the oldest lips, "Get on your hands and knees, I want a good view of that lovely ass…"  
The floor was hard and cold beneath Itachi, he shuddered.  
"Cold? That's the least of your problems little bird… I want you to count out loud."  
Shisui's hand caressed Itachi's backside before his hand came down hard on one of his cheeks.  
"Ugh, one.."

By the time they hit 20 the drug had started to work, Itachi's body was heating up and became more and more sensitive.  
His cock was aching, desperate to be touched but denied by both men.  
Another hit, another number on his lips, a whimper.

They continued deep into the night.  
By the time Shisui stopped his assault, Itachi was a whimpering mess on the floor unable to form a coherent thought.  
"Shisui-sa-ah, shi- ugh…please!", the younger didn't even know what he was begging for any longer.  
His hand gently caressed the abused, scarlet flesh.  
"Shhhh… you did so well, babe…"  
A happy whimper left the younger, Shisui's praise was the most satisfying sound in the world to his clouded mind.

Shisui gently folded the youngers genitals, drawing more moans and cries.  
"You've done so well, you deserve to cum… how do you want me to finish you off…?", he whispered in his ear.  
Itachi cried and took many heavy breaths before answering, "Ple-please… use m-me…!"  
Shisui hummed, satisfied by his answer.  
"You're such a good slut… so desperate to be fucked by my cock… but this is a punishment, love…"  
He undid the leather belt and grasped the hard, overly sensitive cock.  
It took only a few seconds of stroking till Itachi came.

Shisui undid the blindfold and held Itachi in his arms gently stroking his side so his lover could come back to him, back to reality.  
"Love…", Itachi mumbled and cuddled into his lover's side.  
"I'm here 'tachi… I'm here…", Shisui's voice was as gentle as his eye as he took in the beauty of the boy in his arms.

When Itachi was finally back to normal and his lover had properly taken care of his abused ass, it was already morning.


	7. Sasuke

Sasuke stared out at the gray sky and rain out of the window of their kitchen.  
He had done so every day, he trusted his brother but everything was wrong.  
Why had they left Konoha for Amegakure? Why was an uncle he had never heard of before taking care of them?  
What had happened to cause all of this?  
Why won't they tell him?

He left the kitchen for his brother and cousins bedroom, Itachi was already up and about, trying to make the place comfortable while Shisui was sleeping in.  
His cousin was probably the oddest piece in this puzzle, at first he was thought dead by suicide, and then he came back with a missing eye?  
What was much worse is the way he seemed so unlike himself…  
Maybe his cousin was a zombie?  
Sasuke chuckled to himself as he went through Itachi's stuff.  
The older Uchiha was peacefully snoring.

Sasuke had hoped for some mission log or similar to finally make sense of this but he was disappointed.  
He plumped down on the bedside and sighed deeply, only one more thing to try.

He bend over and started to shake Shisui awake.  
The older locked very much displeased as he opened his eye and stared up at the younger.  
"What'd you wan'?", He slurred only half awake.  
"Answers! Nii-san tells me nothing and so does uncle Obito! I-"

Shisui burst out laughing, now fully awake, "Haha! Really? Who could have guessed! Pff! Well, it's good that you came to me, baby cousin!"  
Sasuke frowned, why was he laughing?  
Why was he willing to talk?

Shisui set up and grinned at the younger.  
"I'm not a baby…", Sasuke protested.  
"Yeah sure…", it was clear Shisui did think him a child.  
"Then listen up, Mr. Adult, or whatever you think you are; the truth is that the Uchiha compound burned to the ground. As far as I know, we're the only ones who made it out alive."  
Shisui hadn't lied but Sasuke didn't need to know that he himself had killed everyone and burned the place to the ground for now.

Sasuke stared at him, as the information sunk in.  
"You're lying.", this couldn't be right, it couldn't be!  
He didn't even want to imagine it but it made sense, too much so.  
Itachi always tried to protect him...

Shisui did his best to put on a sad face, which is a perfectly natural sad face and sighed.  
"I'm afraid it's true… your brother thinks you can't handle the truth so he didn't tell you… but you're on your way to becoming a shinobi aren't you? We can't shelter you from the world…"  
Sasuke's world broke but his pride held him tight, Shisui was right, he wanted to be a shinobi and a shinobi needs to be strong.  
Shisui smiled softly, Sasuke had started crying but stayed still, and tried to be brave, tried not to let the sobs shake his body.  
It was quite cute from Shisui's point of view.

Neither told Itachi.  
Time simply went on as it had before.  
Sasuke trained with the older Uchiha and Nagato as Pain and Konan and stayed in the city of rain.

Soon Itachi and Shisui left for missions and left Sasuke alone in the small apartment.  
It felt so empty, Obito wasn't around much.

When the new school year in Ame started Sasuke was enrolled there and was startled by how different the academy was.  
His subjects were mostly practice, not theory.  
Sasuke was learning how to use and maintain actual sharp weapons from day one!  
In Konoha practice was with dull weapons or replicas till the students hit the last few years.

He fit in quite well with some of the other kids as well, something that had never happened in Konoha.  
In part because orphans from different villages had their homes there.  
No one cared about his family, there were many who had no family or who had come from different countries altogether.  
There was no more talking behind his back and no one compared him to his brother for the first time in his life.

When Itachi came up it was in his function as Sasuke's guardian and it felt right in as many ways as it felt wrong.


	8. Snakes and crows

Shisui was greatly enjoying his missions and had had success - with the help of his lover of course.

Soon the Uchiha duo would meet some more of the Akatsuki's members, Kisame a giant shark of a man who had the same passion for blood as Shisui.  
Originally Obito had planned for the shark to be Itachi's partner so it wasn't surprising that they got along.

“Aren’t we supposed to work in teams of 2?”, Itachi asks, looking around on the search for Kirsames partner.  
The Kiri-nin nodded, “ Supposed to yes, I just went ahead because he’s definitely going to ruin the mood.”, Kisame shook his head.  
Shisui frowned lightly, he had gotten an overview of the organization's members through Obito but not the pairs…  
Oh, no…. 

Shisui's hunch proved correct as 10 minutes later the infamous Orochimaru joined them.  
The snake was no man to get along with.  
It wasn't surprising for the Uchiha to distrust the man, he was well known for his obsession with their bloodline and now that there were so few left…

What was worse they were forced to work together for the time being so proper introductions were in order.

"I have heard great things about you shunshin-no-shisui.", The snake leered at them openly.  
"Huh, I didn't know genocide was considered great but whatever…", Shisui shrugged.  
Kisame made an odd face as just a couple of minutes before they had discussed murder and being covered in blood as something positive...  
"This is my lover, Itachi touch him and I'll cut your dick off."  
Kisame snorted.  
Unseen by the others, Itachi's hand found Shisui's and squeezed it, in part to calm the elder and in part to calm himself.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh you can trust that I won't do that. Within reason of course."

Shisui grimaced, "There's no 'within reason'. Any surviving Uchiha are under my protection. There is no scenario where you're allowed to touch any of them."

Orochimaru grinned.  
Itachi didn't have to look to know that his lover was short of grabbing his sword to cut the man before them.  
Kisame stood just behind Orochimaru, he was staring at the display before him, a frown on his face.  
If a fight was to break out no one knew what side he would take since he hadn't known the Uchiha for long.

Itachi's hold tightened around his lover's hand.  
"I suggest getting to the actual mission…", Itachi started walking and Shisui not letting go of his hand followed, his eye not leaving Orochimaru.

Getting rid of a few spies, that was what Nagato in all his wisdom thought needed 4 people!?  
Shisui was incredulous and mentally noted to have Obito look over ever mission from now on, this fucking stupidity shouldn’t take such a large part of their time.  
Honestly, Itachi and Shisui could have handled this all alone, both of them were adept at mental manipulation of various kinds, they could have gotten the information needed and killed the man in maybe an hour tops.

Yet there they were 5 hours into this wild goose chase and finally done, as the former spy bleed out onto the pavement of the alleyway.  
“Kisame, no offense but your partner is an absolute moron and we should properly just get rid of him…”, Shisui was done with his nerves and mentally preparing for a snake BBQ.  
Kisame shrugged, “None taken, he wouldn’t even be here if it was up to me”, a sigh left his lips and all of their eyes focused on the Snake who had chased his own desires and drawn this mission out .

Orochimaru was eyeing a scroll he had managed to steal from the castle the spy was employed at.  
They had lost their cover because the theft had been noticed and had to tack down their target in a town miles and miles away.

The snake was chuckling to himself.  
“I suppose, with any luck... You won’t have to deal with him for too long…”, Itachi mused out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the 'akatsuki!Shisui AU' or what my brain does when I'm not looking...  
> If you want to see some art of this visit my Tumblr https://minai28.tumblr.com/tagged/akatsuki%21shisui-AU


End file.
